Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie 2
Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie 2 is a 2021 Thomas and Friends special running for 90 minutes. It was made to celebrate the 35th anniversary of the Show. The special was originally released as a Chuck E. Cheese's and Walmart exclusive in the US and later as an ASDA and Toys R Us exclusive in the UK before becoming widely available in both countries. Plot One day, Thomas was puffing on his branch line and when he stopped at Knapford Station, Sir Topham Hatt told him that there was going to be a space port near Tidmouth Station. Thomas dreamt about being in space. Then he sang "Being in Space is fun!". At Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon retorted Thomas for being ridiculous. Meanwhile BoCo is reunited with his brother Ken he had just moved from the mainland to work with his brother because of this they began to sing ”my little baby brother“ Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Mallard * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Axel * Vinnie * Rajiv * Raul * Carlos * Shane * Yong Bao * Frieda * Gina * Theo * Lexi * Hurricane * Merlin * Nia * Kwaku * Beau * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Bear * Mavis * Pip and Emma * Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Hugo * Ivan * Frankie * Stafford * Etienne * Flynn * Winston * Marion * Skiff * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Dexter * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Bulgy * Butch * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Kevin * Ace * Angelique * Tony * Racing Car #3 * Racing Car #4 * Cranky * Reg * Carly * Big Mickey * Beresford * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * Cyril the Fogman * Miss Jenny * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * Sailor John (cameo) * Kipper the Dog (cameo) * Wilbert (returning) * Lady (returning) * Fergus (returning) * Arthur (returning) * Murdoch (returning) * Molly (returning) * Billy (returning) * Hank (returning) * Flora (returning) * Bash and Dash (returning) * Ferdinand (returning) * Derek (returning) * Diesel 10 (returning) * Splatter and Dodge (returning) * Dennis (returning) * Ivo Hugh (returning) * Duke (returning) * Bertram (returning) * Mighty Mac (returning) * Fearless Freddie (returning) * Jock (returning) * Frank (returning) * Blister I and Blister II (returning) * Hector (returning) * Colin (returning) * Xavier * Xion * Ken the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel * Alfonso the Italian Formula Racing Car * Dory * Marlin * Coral * Nemo * Tad * Pearl * Mr. Ray * The Barracuda * Bruce * Anchor * Chum * The Anglerfish * Crush * Squirt * Hank * Destiny * Bailey * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Sally Carrera * Fillmore * Sarge * Luigi * Guido * Flo * Ramone * Sheriff * Lizzie * Red * Mack * Strip "The King" Weathers * Chick Hicks * Dale Earnhardt Jr. * Francesco Bernoulli * Jeff Gorvette * Frosty * Lewis Hamilton * Dusty Crophopper * Skipper Riley * Sparky * Chug * Dottie * El Chupacabra * Ripslinger * Ishani * Rochelle * Ned and Zed * Bulldog * Cal Weathers * Bobby Swift * Brick Yardley * Jackson Storm * Cruz Ramirez * Danny Swervez * Chase Racelott * Ryan "Inside" Laney * Bubba Wheelhouse * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Bo Peep * Mr. Potato Head * Mrs. Potato Head * Rex the Dinosaur * Hamm * Slinky Dog * The Three Aliens * Buttercup * Dolly * Mr. Pricklepants * Trixie * Chuckles * Peas-in-a-Pod * Forky * Bunny * Ducky * Duke Caboom * Mike Wazowski * James P. Sullivan * Randall Boggs * Celia Mae * Roz * Yeti * Don Carlton * Terry and Terri Perry * Squishy Squibbles * Art * Dean Hardscrabble * Pingu * Pinga * Mother * Father * Grandfather * Pingo * Robby * Ping * Pingi * Pungi * Wallace and Gromit * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Pete * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Talking Flowers * Voice Trumpets * Bonnie * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Toad * Bowser * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Bowser Jr * Wario * Waluigi * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Bolt * Mittens * Rhino * Anna * Elsa * Olaf * Kristoff * Ant & Dec * Lost Girl * Lost Boy * Johnny Worthington (does not speak) * Rosie Levin (does not speak) * Carrie Williams (does not speak) * Carla Delgado (does not speak) * Roy Growlahan (does not speak) * Bullseye (does not speak) * Mr. Meeseeks (does not speak) * Sven (does not speak) * Claude Scruggs (cameo) * Aikin Axler (cameo) * Winford Bradford Rutherford (cameo) * Billy Oilchanger (cameo) * Ponchy Wipeout (cameo) * Darren Leadfoot (cameo) * Todd Marcus (cameo) * James Cleanair (cameo) * Dirkson D'Agostino (cameo) * Floyd Mulvihill (cameo) * Ernie Gearson (cameo) * Manny Flywheel (cameo) * Crusty Rotor (cameo) * Murray Clutchburn (cameo) * Lee Revkins (cameo) * Eugene Carvboreski (cameo) * Davy Apex (cameo) * Ruby "Easy" Oaks (cameo) * Chuck Armstrong (cameo) * Rusty Cornfuel (cameo) * Sage VanDerSpin (cameo) * Johnny Blamer (cameo) * Ralph Carlow (cameo) * Mac iCar (cameo) * Kevin Shiftright (cameo) * Ryan Shields (cameo) * Misti Motorkrass (cameo) * Greg Candyman (cameo) * Haul Inngas (cameo) * Kevin Racingtire (cameo) * Slider Petrolski (cameo) * Brush Curber (cameo) * Brian Spark (cameo) * Phil Tankson (cameo) * Bruce Miller (cameo) * Parker Brakeston (cameo) * Rev Roadages (cameo) * Markus Krankzler (cameo) * Reb Meeker (cameo) * T.G. Castlenut (cameo) * Carl Clutchen (cameo) * Dud Throttleman (cameo) * Jack DePost (cameo) * Rex Revler (cameo) * Tommy Highbanks (cameo) * Steve iCar (cameo) * Dino Draftsky (cameo) * Buck Bearingly (cameo) * Ricky Axler (cameo) * Chip Gearings (cameo) * Jimmy Cables (cameo) * Lane Locke (cameo) * Terry Kargas (cameo) * Speedy Comet (cameo) * Bobby Roadtesta (cameo) * Juice Drivewheel (cameo) * Tim Treadless (cameo) * Barry DePedal (cameo) * Paul Conrev (cameo) * Conrad Camber (cameo) * Jonas Carvers (cameo) * Steve "Slick" LaPage (cameo) * Ritchie Gunzit (cameo) * James Wisconsin (cameo) * H.J. Hollis (cameo) * Downturner Chamberlain (cameo) * Sheldon Shifter (cameo) * Rich Mixon (cameo) * Aaron Clocker (cameo) * Harvey Rodcap (cameo) * Ed Truncan (cameo) * J.D. McPiller (cameo) * Dan Carcia (cameo) * Herb Curbler (cameo) * Spikey Fillups (cameo) * J.P. Drive (cameo) * Adam McCanada (cameo) * Michael Rotor (cameo) * Freddie Roadster (cameo) * Chris Roamin (cameo) * Flip Dover (cameo) * Eric Braker (cameo) * Cam Spinner (cameo) * Jim Reveric (cameo) * Chet Alexander (cameo) * Javier Rios (cameo) * Reggie Jacobs (cameo) * Chip Goff (cameo) * Nadya Petrov (cameo) * Sonia Lewis (cameo) * Susan Jensan (cameo) * Rhonda Boyd (cameo) * Nancy Kim (cameo) * Naomi Jackson (cameo) * Heather Olson (cameo) * Crystal Du Bois (cameo) * Britney Davis (cameo) * Taylor Holbrook (cameo) * Violet Stleslicki (cameo) * Bonna Soohoo (cameo) * Brynn Larson (cameo) * Maria Garcia (cameo) * Debbie Gabler (cameo) * Baboso Goretega (cameo) * Dirk Pratt (cameo) * Omar Harris (cameo) * George Sanderson (cameo) * Percy Boleslaw (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor ** Brendam Docks ** Knapford ** Tidmouth Sheds ** China Clay Pits ** Windmill ** Watermill ** Gordon's Hill ** Suspension Bridge ** Maron ** Welsworth ** Arlesdale Yards ** Misty Island ** Blue Mountain Quarry ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Vicarstown Station ** Farmer McColl's Yard ** Farmer Trotter's Farm ** The Seaside ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** The Steamworks * The Mainland ** Barrow-in-Furness ** The Steelworks ** Bridlington Goods Yard * India * Italy * Brazil * Russia * France * Belgum * China * Mexico * Easter Island * North America ** Radiator Springs ** Propwash Junction ** Motor Speedway of the South Speedway ** Los Angeles International Speedway ** Florida International Speedway ** The Carnival * Austraila * Germany * Kenya * Pingu's Igloo * Wallace and Gromit's House * House of Mouse * Teletubbyland ** Home Dome ** The Windmill * The Great Barrier Reef * Bonnie's Room * Monsters, Inc. ** Scare Floor * Monsters University ** Oozma Kappa House ** Roar Omega Roar House ** Slugma Slugma Kappa House ** * Mushroom Kingdom * Elsa's Castle Voice Cast UK AUS and NZ * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator, Dexter and Stepney * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Whiff, BoCo, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Axel, Raul, Hugo, Flynn, Etienne, Bradford, Big Mickey, Fergus Duncan and the Thin Clergyman * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Bear, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam and Jack * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Stanley, Charlie, Scruff, Winston, Rusty, Butch, Tony, Cranky and Captain Joe * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman and Mallard * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Frieda, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy and Lady Hatt * Stephen Mangan as Neville * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, Murdoch and Ivan * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O' Mara as Caitlin, Molly, Pip, Emma and Miss Jenny * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Mike, Jerome, Oliver the Excavator and Reg * Clive Mantle as Gator * Robert Wilfort as Samson and Arthur * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * Tina Desai as Ashima * John Schwab as Vinnie * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Gabriel Porras as Carlos * Shane Richardson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Emily Sharpe as Gina * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi, Hannah and Carly * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku * Kerry Shale as Beau, Diesel, Iron 'Arry and Cyril the Fogman * Rachael Miller as Rebecca and Angelique * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * William Hope as Iron Bert * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Olivia Colman as Marion * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex and Terence * David Bedella as Victor * Michael Legge as Luke * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tom Kenny as Fergus * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy and Beresford * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car #3 * Christopher Ragland as Racing Car #4 * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Hayden Rolance as Nemo * Ed O'Niel as Hank * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny * Ty Burrell as Bailey * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally and Dolly * Tony Shalhoulb as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Ringo Starr as Fillmore * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Betty White as Lizzie * Jerome Ranft as Red * Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Dale Earnhardt Jr as Dale Earnhardt Jr. * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * Mark Winterbottom as Frosty * Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Danny Mann as Sparky * Brad Garrett as Chug * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra * Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed * John Cleese as Bulldog * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift * Will Collyer as Brick Yardley * Danny Suárez as Danny Swervez * Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott * Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney * Bubba Wallace as Bubba Wheelhouse * David Thomason as Tinky Winky * John Simmit as Dipsy * Nikky Smedley as Laa-Laa * Pui Fan Lee as Po * Peter Sallis as Wallace * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Wallace Shaun as Rex * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * John Ratzenberger as Hamm, Mack and Yeti * Jeff Pidgeon as The Three Aliens * Kristen Schall as Trixie * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Tony Hale as Forky * Jonathan Banks as Chuckles * Brianna Maiwand as Peas-in-a-Pod * Keegan Michael Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs * Jennifer Tilly as Celia Mae * Bob Peterson as Roz * Peter Sohn as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles * Joel Murray as Don Carlton * Sean Hayes as Terri Perry * Dave Foley as Terry Perry * Charlie Day as Art * Helen Mirren as Dean Hardscrabble * Anthony McPartlin as Himself * Declan Donnelly as Himself * Noah Schnapp as Lost Boy * Hannah Unkrich as Lost Girl * Rowan Atkinson as Xion * Michael J. Fox as Xavier * Christopher Jacot as Ken and Alfonso US and CAN * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator and Dexter * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff and Iron Bert * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Beau, Diesel, Iron 'Arry, Harold and Cyril the Fogman * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Axel, Raul, Hugo, Flynn, Etienne, Bradford, Big Mickey, Fergus Duncan and the Thin Clergyman * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor and Racing Car #4 * Steven Kynman as Duck, Charlie, Porter, Bear, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam and Butch * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Winston, Rusty, Tony and Captain Joe * Alec Baldwin as Stepney * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman and Mallard * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, BoCo and Cranky * Stephen Mangan as Neville * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Frieda, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy and Lady Hatt * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney and Ivan * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O' Mara as Caitlin, Molly, Pip, Emma and Miss Jenny * David Menkin as Porter, Jack and Racing Car #3 * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Mike, Jerome, Oliver the Excavator and Reg * Clive Mantle as Gator * Robert Wilfort as Samson and Arthur * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * Tom Kenny as Murdoch and Fergus * Tina Desai as Ashima * John Schwab as Vinnie * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Gabriel Porras as Carlos * Shane Richardson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Emily Sharpe as Gina * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi, Hannah and Carly * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku * Rachael Miller as Rebecca and Angelique * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Olivia Colman as Marion * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * John Hasler as Rheneas * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex and Terence * David Bedella as Victor * Michael Legge as Luke * Miranda Raison as Millie * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy and Beresford * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Peter Andre as Ace * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Hayden Rolance as Nemo * Ed O'Niel as Hank * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny * Ty Burrell as Bailey * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally and Dolly * Tony Shalhoulb as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Ringo Starr as Fillmore * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Betty White as Lizzie * Jerome Ranft as Red * Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Dale Earnhardt Jr as Dale Earnhardt Jr. * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * Mark Winterbottom as Frosty * Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Danny Mann as Sparky * Brad Garrett as Chug * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra * Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed * John Cleese as Bulldog * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift * Will Collyer as Brick Yardley * Danny Suárez as Danny Swervez * Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott * Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney * Bubba Wallace as Bubba Wheelhouse * David Thomason as Tinky Winky * John Simmit as Dipsy * Nikky Smedley as Laa-Laa * Pui Fan Lee as Po * Peter Sallis as Wallace * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Wallace Shaun as Rex * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * John Ratzenberger as Hamm, Mack and Yeti * Jeff Pidgeon as The Three Aliens * Kristen Schall as Trixie * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Tony Hale as Forky * Jonathan Banks as Chuckles * Brianna Maiwand as Peas-in-a-Pod * Keegan Michael Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs * Jennifer Tilly as Celia Mae * Peter Sohn as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles * Joel Murray as Don Carlton * Sean Hayes as Terri Perry * Dave Foley as Terry Perry * Charlie Day as Art * Helen Mirren as Dean Hardscrabble * Anthony McPartlin as Himself * Declan Donnelly as Himself * Noah Schnapp as Lost Boy * Hannah Unkrich as Lost Girl * Rowan Atkinson as Xion * Michael J. Fox as Xavier * Christopher Jacot as Ken and Alfonso Original UK/US * Rob Paulsen as Fearless Freddie and Billy (returning) * Peter Cullen as Ivo Hugh (returning) * Matthew Lillard as Mighty (returning) * Breckin Meyer as Mac (returning) * Jim Cummings as Derek (returning) * The Umbilical Brothers as Blister I and Blister II (returning) Songs * Being In Space Is Fun!" (Performed By Thomas) * "Until I Go" (Preformed By Kyle Gordon) * "My Little Baby Brother“ (BoCo and Ken) * "Who's Thomas?" (Performed By Xavier, Troublesome Trucks, & Thomas) * "Never Overlook A Little Engine" (Preformed By Rex, Bert, Mike, Jock, Frank, Blister 1, Blister 2 and Sigrid of Arlesdale) * "The Journey Never Ends!" (Preformed By Xion & Thomas) * "Sometimes You Make a Friend" (Performed by Thomas) * "Spark Your Heart" (Performed By The Entire Voice Cast) * "Collision of Worlds" (Performed by Robbie Williams; Credits song) Trivia * This special takes place between Series 22 and Series 23. * This is one of the longest specials to date at the length of 90 minutes. * The first special to have the most ammount of cameos. * Mark Moraghan returns as UK Narrator in UK and US Dubs in the film and the first and only Thomas and Friends production to feature him since Journey Beyond Sodor. Moraghan also voices Stepney in the UK. * Bullseye, Yoshi, Sven and Mr. Meeseeks are the only characters that appear and do not speak. * In the movie, recastings for Mr. Potato Head and Lizzie are used for these reasons: ** On April 6 2017, Don Rickles passed away because of kidney failure. So, Mr. Potato Head got recasted with Eugene Levy. Although, Rickles' archive recordings were used in Toy Story 4. ** On February 23 2019, Katherine Helmond passed away from complications of Alzheimer's disease. So, Lizzie got recasted with Betty White. Although, Helmond's archive recordings were used in The Great Engine Hunt. * For this movie only, Ringo Starr takes over the role of Fillmore instead of Lloyd Sherr. * In the movie, Ponchy Wipeout, Darren Leadfoot, Todd Marcus, Floyd Mulvihill, Ernie Gearson, Murray Clutchburn, and Ralph Carlow are seen in their Cars 3 models and paint jobs.